My Flirtationship with my Best Friend
by sesshyluver6518
Summary: Yup, that's right, I used the word flirtationship. Well that is what it is. Me, Kagome Higurashi, is in a flirtationship with Sesshomaru Taishou. Now you must be wondering...what is a flirtationship? Well Flirtationship is more than friendship but less than relationship. So yeah in other words...friends with benefits. Or rather best friends with benefits. But the thing is...
1. Unwanted Feelings

Hey guys! Demi here

I've been wanting to write for weeks but I don't have a plot in mind. But then I thought of my cousin and what really happened in her situation. So the story you are about to read is based on a true story! So here it goes. Oh and I DO NOT own any characters, although I wish I could own sesshy but yeah don't we all. But I do own the plot!

**Friends with Benefits**

_Flirtationship; meaning is more than friendship less than relationship._

**Kagome's POV**

BRRRRIIING

I groaned and tried to open my eyes but failed because of the bright light showing through my window. So I tried my best to find the alarm clock and hit the off button.

"Souta….Souta" I called sleepily. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

"What do you want?"

"Can you close the curtain?"

"Why so you can sleep again? I don't think so! Mama's going to go ballistic if you don't get ready for work."

"But I have a major headache!"

"Well no one told you to go out drinking last night with Sesshomaru."

"Hmmm" I tried going back to sleep but I felt the end of my bed dipped slightly.

Then all of sudden it feels like an earthquake is erupting. And let me tell you earthquakes and hangovers don't go well.

"Ahhhh! Stop! Stop the earthquake!"

"Don't be so dramatic! It's just me!" I opened my eyes and saw my brother jumping like crazy at the end of my bed.

"Souta what the heck! Let me go back to sleep!" I yelled throwing my pillows at him unsuccessfully.

My brother stopped jumping and plotted himself on the edge of the bed. "Come on sis. Get up! You know how mama is when she's upset…"

"Yeah yeah! I know the silent treatment." It's true my mom gives the worst silent treatment for days. I know because well….I experienced it.

"So get up and shower! I'll get you some water and painkillers if necessary."

"Thanks." This is why I love my brother. Even though he's sometimes annoying, he's always there for me.

"Yeah, yeah…don't bother thanking me." With that my bro left me to get ready for work.

30 minutes later.

I got out of the shower and looked for my working clothes, a stale office looking set hanging in my closet. Working at the bank can be sooo boring but hey it pays the bills right? So I put on a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. I tucked in my blouse and walked towards the mirror to put on my makeup, a light makeup consisting of just eyeliner and lip-gloss. I stepped back and admire myself. No I'm not conceited, I'm just happy the way I look. Everyone should feel that way about themselves.

"Hey sis, here's your water and some pills." I turned around to look at my bro and pulled him into a big hug.

"Hey, what's with the love?" he asked.

"What I can't hug my baby brother?" I asked sweetly.

"Baby?! I'm no baby. I'm turning 17 for goodness sake!"

"Well I'm 20 so that makes me older and me older makes you younger…so hence the baby part is correct." I say giving him a big smile.

"Whatever just drink you water." He says as he hands my the water and pills and walks out before I grab him for another hug. "ILOVE YOU BABY BROTHER!" I yelled one last time.

"Yeah, yeah! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I looked back at my room and noticed how messy it is. I looked at my watch and saw that I have enough time to clean up at least a little bit. Let's just say I'm not much of a clean person. I mean yes I'm clean…but it's just to tiring to clean. So I just clean here and there and fixed my bed.

"Done." I say with a small smile. Then I heard a low ding sound indicating I have a new message.

"Crap. Where's my phone?" Searching for my phone. Then it dinged again from my drawer.

"Ahh there it is!" I got my phone and swiped across the screen to put on my password and saw that I have 2 new messages from my bestie, Sesshomaru.

_**Hey, babe. Last night was a blast.**_

Now what kind of friend calls his friend babe? You might be asking. Well because we are more than just best friends, we're best friends with….benefits. And let me tell you the benefits are just great!

I read the 2nd message.

_**You there babe? Or are you still tired from last night? ;)**_

That conceited piece of…

I replied back.

_**Yeah I'm up. Not at all tired ;) In fact I don't even remember last night. I guess it was nothing worth to remember about. **_

I smiled.

_**-Scoffs- whatever I know the memory is engraved in that little head of yours. ;)**_

Ahhh he knows me well.

_**Lol you know me so well **____** So what are you doing? Getting ready for work, boss?**_

And no he's not my boss. I just call him that because well…let's just say my best friend inherited his father's business at the age of 18. Sesshomaru has been working as the CEO for 4 years making him 22yrs old now.

_**You make me seem so old. And yes I'm getting ready to go work. Hey I got a bright idea! You should work as my secretary. Then we could have secret affairs in the office. –Sighs dreamily- that would be a dream come true. **_

Haha he always mentions that bright idea of his.

_**Lol that idea again? When are you ever going to stop day dreaming Sesshy? **_

_**Hey a guy can dream right?**_

"Sis you ready or what? You have to drop me to school?! My car is in the shop remember!" I hear my bro yelling from downstairs.

"I'm coming!"

_**Lol well dream all you want sesshy. Because it ain't happening. Would love to chat more but I have some bills to pay you know? ;)**_

_**Lol okay see you tonight ;) hopefully.**_

And that ladies and gentlemen is the guy I'm starting to fall in love with…the one whom I'm never destined to be with.

**So that's a wrap guys! Hope you guys like it! Sorry if it's not long enough. **

**And please leave comments on what I need work on…because I really suck at writing. So don't be afraid to leave constructive criticisms **

**You may also leave some ideas for the story! I would gladly appreciate it. It helps me keep motivated and not only that but stops me from having writer's block. **

**~Hugs and Kisses~**

**Sesshyluver6518**


	2. A not so one sided love

Hey Guys! Well since I'm getting good feedback, I decided to upload a 2nd chapter for MFBF (My Flirtationship with my Best Friend). Well not really 2nd chapter but more of what's on Sesshomaru's mind during the 1st chapter. I wasn't really going to but a reviewer gave me an idea! So thank **nipi** for this wonderful idea!

I also would like to thank my wonderful reviewers!

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**kitsune-snuggler12**

**nipi**

and of course the guest, who although doesn't have an acc., I greatly appreciate the review for the 1st chapter of MFBF!

And I also thank those who favorite and followed my story!

**Nechi, Randiceluvr26, godessofanime2003, KiaraP123, Future Shining Star, HerTormentedHeart, shadow zombie, Nathalie Shiffer,** **LoveInTheBattleField, kitsune-snuggler12, and nipi. **

Now on with the story!

**MFBF (2 One-sided Loves= a Non-sided Love?)**

_To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering, one must not love. But then, one suffers from not loving. Therefore, to love is to suffer; not to love is to suffer; to suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy, then, is to suffer, but suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be happy, one must love or love to suffer or suffer from too much happiness._

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I looked in front of me and I saw the most sexiest thing ever. And that was Kagome in her matching black lacey bra and panties. I think I just grew hard that instant. She smiles knowing what effect she has on me.

"Sess…" she whispers slightly making me harder if that's even possible.

"Kags…" I replied the same way.

"You have to much clothes on." Was her reply. And she was in fact correct. I was the only one in the room that had my business suit on. I had just come from work inviting Kags for a drink…and a drink led to more drinks. Now we are here in my room.

This isn't the first time we had sex. But everytime it feels as if it was the first. I never got tire of her. She completed me, as gay as that sounds but it's true. And I'm not saying that because of how beautiful she is but because of how beautiful she is in the inside. I love everything about her. The way she speaks, her voice, her sincerity, her love for others, the way she puts others before her, and I even love her imperfections.

After hearing all that, you must be thinking that we are a couple. But sadly no…we are more than a friendship but less of a relationship…we are best friends with benefits. You must be thinking well then why don't you tell her you love her! But that's thing I do love her but does she love me back? And if she doesn't will that ruin what we have? A friendship? Am I willing to risk all that? In all honesty, no. I don't want to risk that.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard her asked and I realized I must of dosed off because she was right in front of me with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said with a smile to reassure her.

"Oh good, I thought you we're getting tired of me already." She said with a small laugh avoiding eye contact.

I frowned a little. I will never get tired of her.

I put my arms around her waist pulling her in towards me. I heard her gasped and she stared at me with a slight blush. I bend down and positioned my mouth towards her ears and whispered, "I will never tire of you Kagome." And I felt her shudder with excitement.

"Well why don't you show me." With that I carried her bridal style and laid her on the bed with me on top kissing her with everything I got with my hand holding her behind the neck and the other hand caressing her thighs.

I moved towards her neck to give it more attention while she moans oh so sweetly.

"Sesshomaru…take…off …your clothes." She let out breathlessly. And I complied with no complaint. Soon enough we were both naked. I stopped for a moment. I pulled up just to look at her.

"What?" she asked blushing mad by me staring at her intently.

"Nothing, you're just breathtaking."

"Oh stop it. You're making me blush."

"I'm serious Kagome…you're like no other."

I saw her looking at me weirdly.

"I mean you're like no other friend I've had."

"Oh..well duh! Who do we know that are friends with benefits?" I thought I heard disappointment but shrugged it off. "So where were we?"

"You mister, were about to give me the greatest night of my life!"

"Oh yeah." I replied laughing slightly. I continued to kiss her and got ready to enter.

Next day….

I woke up to find my bed completely empty well besides me in it…but I found out that Kagome was missing. Well that's not new…she never stays til morning. I looked at the drawer and found a note.

I got up not minding my nakedness and grabbed the note.

_**Hey, Sesshy. Sorry couldn't stay. Had to go home and get ready for work.**_

That's always her excuse to not staying in. I sometimes think that she might be avoiding me but I thought differently when the next day she would act like nothing was bothering her so I didn't really ponder on it.

I put the note in my drawer with all the other notes she left behind.

I was about to go to my personal bathroom when my door slammed open and in comes my annoying half brother.

"Yo Sesshom…DUDE WHAT THE HECK! Put some frikken clothes on!" I heard him yell as he abruptly turned his head from looking at me.

"What little brother? Jealous?" I said smirking. With that said Inuyasha turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Jealous!? Of what your big ego?"

"No of this." I said pointing out my package that was clearly worth bragging about. Inuyasha looking at where I was pointing grew red and got of the room slamming the door in the process.

I laugh to myself. "That always shuts him up."

Now time to shower.

45 minutes later I was dressed and well suited for my work. I got out of my room and walked down stairs to see that my brother hasn't left yet.

"Inuayasha, why are you even at my house at 7 in the morning?"

"I need to borrow your car."

"And why can't you use yours?"

"Well Kikyo and I sort of had an argument. Things lead to another and now my car is in the repair shop."

"No."

"What?! Why? You have like 30 cars out in the garage."

"I only have 15 and you always do this. Why can't you guys fight without breaking the car? At least for once?"

"Come on, once more please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"….uhh…yeah anything."

"Why the hesitation?"

"Cause you always come up with crazy shit Sesshomaru…besides I already said anything so just tell me."

"You can borrow my car."

"Yes!"

"But you have to clean my cars."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"What?! No way! You have your servants to do them!"

"Fine, then no car."

"Okay, okay I'll do it."

"Okay here." I said handing him the key to my Mustang Cobra.

"And don't wreck this one Inuyasha or I swear…"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied while heading towards the garage.

I rubbed my temples as I was feeling a headache coming up. I got out of the house and saw that my driver was out in the front waiting for me. I got in and took out my phone and texted the only person who soothes my worries away.

_**Hey, babe. Last night was a blast.**_

I waited for her reply but got none. I frowned, so texted again.

_**You there babe? Or are you still tired from last night? ;)**_

This time I got a reply…she must have been getting ready for work.

_**Yeah I'm up. Not at all tired ;) In fact I don't even remember last night. I guess it was nothing worth to remember about.**_

Being sarcastic now aren't we.

_**-Scoffs- whatever I know the memory is engraved in that little head of yours. ;)**_

_**Lol you know me so well. So what are you doing? Getting ready for work, boss?**_

I groaned. She makes me feel so old when she pulls the boss card on me.

_**You make me seem so old. And yes I'm getting ready to go work. Hey I got a bright idea! You should work as my secretary. Then we could have secret affairs in the office. –Sighs dreamily- that would be a dream come true.**_

I smirked while pushing the send button.

_**Lol that idea again? When are you ever going to stop day dreaming Sesshy?**_

Yeah, I've dreamed of that…but Ive also dreamed about being your husband. With that in mind I replied…

_**Hey a guy can dream right?**_

A few seconds later it thought she wasn't going to reply but…

_**Lol well dream all you want sesshy. Because it ain't happening. Would love to chat more but I have some bills to pay you know? ;)**_

"Dream all I want…." Was what was replaying on my mind.

I look at the empty message box…wondering what I should reply.

_**Kagome, I want more than what we just have….**_

But quickly deleted it and replied..

_**Lol okay see you tonight ;) hopefully.**_

**Well that's the 2****nd**** chapter of MFBF!**

**Hoped you guys like it! **

**-Hugs and Kisses-**

**~Sesshyluver6518~**

**\m/^-^\m/**


	3. Jealousy

Hey guys! Demi here.

So I was kind of wondering how to take this story or where its going to lead. But then **nipi **gave a suggestion concerning with jealousy. And who doesn't like a jealous Sesshomaru, right? So once again thank you **nipi** for a wonderful suggestion. Well even though nipi suggested it, it did actually happen in my cousin's life. Just with a little twist to it to fit the character's personality and roles. Like for instance my cousin would be Kagome and her boyfriend would be Sesshy. And Sango is actually playing as my cousin's cousin. And Miroku would be playing as my brother because the one playing Sango is my cousin's cousin who is my sister-in-law. Well I hope you got that. lol

So on with the story.

**Jealousy**

_A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy. It's always nice to know someone's afraid to lose you._

**Kagome's POV**

-Ding-

As I got out of the shower from a long day of work, I noticed I have a new message. "Must be Sesshy." I said with a smile.

But quickly frowned. "Ehh…it's just Sango."

_**Hey so we still out for tonight with me and Miroku?**_

I quckly replied back.

_**Aww I thought you were sesshy…bomber there. ):**_

Not even a minute later I got her reply.

_**Wow! Don't I feel loved. **_

I read her reply and smiled.

_**Don't give me that shiznet! You know I love you like cray cray. (:**_

I replied smiling.

_**Yeah, yeah. Too late already…I feel a crack in my heart.**_

Songo is such a drama queen.

_**Give up the drama speech. And yes I'll be heading over there with sesshy in tow. **_

_**So you and Sesshomaru…is there any progress?**_

_**What do you mean is there any progress? You already know it's just for the benefits. **_

Yes I tell my best friend anything. Well except the whole falling in love part.

_**Don't give me that crap Gome, I know you have feelings for him. Why don't you just tell him already. Keeping it in will just be harder for the both of you. **_

Seriously she reads me like a book sometimes.

_**But I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I'd rather not lose him. **_

_**Fine, just be careful Gome. **_

_**I will…so see you at 8 at Club Dash?**_

_**Yup! Let's get ready to go cray cray baby! (:**_

I silently laughed and looked at the time on my stand.

7:05

"Freak, I need to get ready!"

So I looked at my closet, deciding what to wear tonight.

"Hmmm." Well I guess I could wear this. I pull out a white fitted tank top and short black denim skirt and to top it off a black leather jacket. I put it on and went to the makeup drawer to put on some smokey eye shadow and lined my eyes with eyeliner winging it at the end. And for my lips I put on a juicy red lip color. Satisfied with my makeup, I looked at my hair and just decided to leave it down in waves.

By the time I was done the clock read: 7:42.

-Ding-

_**Hey babe, you ready? I'm out at the front waiting for your fine ass. ;)**_

_**Well this "fine" ass is heading her way out.**_

I replied back while grabbing my minni purse and heading out the door.

**Sesshy's POV**

_**Well this "fine" ass is heading her way out**_

I smiled reading her text.

"Fine ass indeed."

I waited a minute and heard her yell out.

"Souta I'm heading out! Don't burn the house down while I'm gone!"

"Hey that was only once! And I didn't burn the house down it was just the kitchen!"

I couldn't but laugh at the memory. Souta was trying to make some instant mash potatoes. Let's just say when he was 8, he was trying to cook two whole potatoes in a pot with NO water.

"Hey how do I look." I heard Kagome ask as she open the door to my red convertible.

"Let's just not go out tonight and let me ravish that body of yours in your bedroom." Because damn she was HOT! Kagome can make the simplest clothes look ravishing.

"First of all, eww! Not with my brother around. And second of all, wow I must be that hot. Huh?"

"Your gorgeous." I said with a smile. "Now hurry up and get it! We got a club to crash."

"Slow your roll Sessh." She said with a playful smile while getting in.

**At the Club**

"Gawd, how am I supposed to find Sango in this crowd." I hear Kagome from beside me trying to tip toe. She was just so adorably short. Next thing we know we heard a scream from ahead of us.

"PERVERT!"

"Well I guess that's one way." I said as we head towards the commotion.

"Miroku."

And yes, that is the only answer.

Not too long we finally reached the odd couple.

"Hey man, you guys finally made it." Miroku said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Sesshomaru, hey Gome! I see you guys finally made it." Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"Well come on, since we're here let's drink shall we!" I heard Kagome say as she sat on one of the stools with Sango by her side. Leaving me with the pervert.

"So Sesshomaru, what you drinking?" Miroku asked me.

"I'll have a French Vanilla White Russian."

"One Vesper and a French Vanilla White Russian." Miroku said to the bartender.

We got are drinks and just kept drinking. Sometimes I would switch it up with some plain old vodka. Drinks after drinks let's just say I'm not thinking straight any more.

So after a few more drinks I notice some guys looking at my girl, even though technically she isn't. But I couldn't help but feel jealousy and Kagome seems to like the attention. But I held it in as much as I could and decided to get distracted.

"Hey there sexy." I heard from behind me and oh look a distraction, just what I needed. I turned around and looked at the female in front of me. She was hot, but nothing compared to Kagome. I looked back at Kagome and noticed she seemed to be having a great time so why not I.

I looked back at the brunette in front of me. "Want to dance?"

"I thought you never asked." Was her reply as she pulled me to the dance floor. She started pulling me closely and wrapping her arms around my neck. And me being a guy couldn't help but feel a bit attracted and hold her by the waist blowing hot air on her neck making her slightly shiver and moan a bit.

"The name's Michelle." She said with a whisper.

"Sesshomaru." I simply said. I mean no need to get acquainted; you're just a good lay on bed and nothing else. We continued to dance and it started to get hot and heavy. But I felt as if this wasn't enough and I knew why…I wanted…no needed Kagome. I turned to look at Kagome's direction and saw her look at me with a foreign look but quickly smiled and turned her attention back to one of the guys she was talking to.

"Ow tiger, I didn't know you like it rough." The brunette said forgetting her name. I guess I didn't realize how mad I was getting from the attention the guy was getting from Kagome.

"Oh yeah…why you can't handle rough?" I asked flirting carelessly with her.

"No, I definitely can." She said smiling, pulling my neck down for a kiss. And my hormones took over without thinking and kissed back trying to not think of Kagome. I pulled away slightly and felt a little disappointed…knowing that this girl wasn't Kagome.

I turned back my attention to Kagome but she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" I asked a bit low.

"Where'd who go?" I heard her asked but ignored her and pushed her away from me.

"Hey what's wrong?" but I ignored her completely and walked towards Miroku and Sango with her disappointed look but I didn't question her obvious look of disappointment.

"Hey, where's Kagome?

"I don't know her and some dude…" But I didn't stay to hear the rest and frantically looked for her around the crowd of people dancing. But she was nowhere to be found. So I searched outside. I was about to give up but then I saw her…my Kagome in a Honda civic…kissing a guy. I was so pissed. I wanted to punch that guy. I wanted to pull him out of the car and strangle him. But I calmed myself down before I regret doing something.

"I have no right to be pissed, we're not even going out." I said to myself trying the convince myself that I don't care…but it's not so easy because….I am selfish.

_Yes I am selfish; I don't want to share you with people._

**Finally finished chapter 3! And let me tell you how mad I am at myself for letting some brunette touch my Sesshy…but hey it's what actually sorta happened with my cousin. And yes my cousin's boyfriend did kiss some chick while they were FWB (friends with benefits). And yes my cousin did kiss some guy in a car afterwards. **

**So next chapter will all be about Kagome's POV during the whole Sesshomaru dancing with the brunette incident. So please don't kill me! (:**

**-Hugs and Kisses-  
**

**~Sesshyluver6518~**


	4. Very Important Message

Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating MFBF. Remember how I said it was based on a true story? Well let's just say my cousin is having relationship problems right now…so I'm kind of not motivated by a cheating "Sesshomaru" if you get my drift. Please be understanding.

I might just have to come up with a better ending myself…unless you guys want me to continue with the real story and have a sad ending?

Tell me what you guys think.

Sincerely,

Sesshyluver


End file.
